1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head for ejecting liquid such as ink and a fabricating method for the liquid ejecting head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejecting head is exemplified by an inkjet print head that is mounted on an inkjet printing apparatus and can eject ink. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. S60-34870 (1985) discloses a print head provided with a plurality of electrode pins in order to detect a remaining amount of ink staying in an ink channel at the print head. The remaining amount of ink staying in the ink channel can be detected based on a change of an electric resistance between the plurality of electrode pins. The electric resistance in a case where the ink stays in the ink channel is different from that in a case where no ink stays in the ink channel.
In a case where, for example, a channel forming member for forming the ink channel is formed independently of a main body of the print head, the electrode pin fixed to the channel forming member and a contact disposed at the main body of the print head are connected to each other via a conductive spring member or the like. In view of the structure of the print head, a direction in which the channel forming member is incorporated in the main body of the print head may cross a direction in which the spring member is compressively deformed. In this case, the channel forming member is incorporated, before the spring member is fixed.
However, a need of a step of fixing the spring member in addition to a step of incorporating the channel forming member in the above-described manner possibly induces the degradation of fabrication efficiency of the print head. Should the spring member be fixed to the channel forming member before the channel forming member is incorporated, the spring member interferes with the main body of the print head at the time of the incorporation, so as to lead to abnormal deformation, thereby raising a fear that a contact pressure required for electric connection cannot be secured.